Innocence
by Face of Poe
Summary: Set in between 'An Informal Apprenticeship' and 'Betrayal, Forgiveness, Redemption'- an interlude one-shot set during the growing relationship between Jaina and Jag as she's still recovering from Kyp's betrayal at Sernpidal and the Myrkr mission.


**A/N: **This one-shot can easily stand alone without reading _An Informal Apprenticeship_- all you need to know for it to make sense is that Jaina agreed to apprentice to Kyp, they became involved, er… physically… until he tricked her into helping destroy a Worldship, she got mad and she left. This is set several months later, after the Myrkr mission and as Jaina is beginning the whole Yun-Harla deception.

-**AU**- in that Kyp was never there on Hapes (he was too busy hunting down Peace Brigade and stuff and generally going 'dark')- so instead, imagine that Jag took a greater role in helping Jaina recover from Anakin's death/Jacen's disappearance.

**Rating: **M- for sexuality (and sex) 0:-)

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, I make no money- just have _way_ too much fun playing with other people's characters…

**Innocence**

"Is this your first time?"

She blinked twice and met the intense gaze with a blank stare. "Excuse me?"

His hands paused in their work unfastening the clasps down the front of her jumpsuit. "I hardly think that's an unreasonable question," he drawled, reaching up to caress her cheek before leaning in and kissing her softly. "I'd hate to take things too… fast."

Biting her lip, she glanced away briefly- almost guiltily. "No," she murmured softly. "It isn't."

A mild sense of surprise, tinged with curiosity, emanated from him. "Okay," was all he said in simple acceptance, and he resumed his deft work, sliding the thin material of the jumpsuit over her narrow shoulders, skimming his hands down her sides, teasing the edge of her white undershirt.

"You can ask, if you want."

"Hm?"

She flushed. "You're thinking that, the first time we met, I was far too young and naïve… and you're wondering, two years later, what happened to my innocence."

Smiling almost sadly, he brought a hand up to her neck and clasped it lightly, pulling her towards him. He pressed his forehead against hers and spoke softly. "Jaina, you've seen more than anyone your age should ever have to… you've _lost_ more than anyone should have to…"

"That's not the innocence I was talking about."

His lips quirked. "No, I don't want to ask; it's none of my business. Besides," he considered her, "you haven't asked _me_."

A mischievous smile graced her lips. "What's there to ask? Unless you're telling me that humans and chiss…?"

She shrieked as he tickled her and flipped her around, pressing her down against the bed and pinning her with his superior weight. "You forget," he murmured against her ear, "that I grew up in the Empire of the Hand, not the Ascendancy… we have more than chiss there…"

"Jagged Fel," she threw her head back as his mouth sought sensitive skin of her throat, "am I just another conquest to you and your _Empire_?"

"Are you sure it's _me_ doing the conquering?"

She met his even gaze steadily, chest heaving with anticipation. "I was happier than I think you realize to see you again on Hapes," she murmured quietly. "I never would have survived it if I hadn't found you there."

At the change in the conversation's tone, he rolled off of her and settled down on the bed by her side, pressed close together. "I was glad to be there for you; as I am now."

"Yes, I'd noticed," she teased, eyes dancing in merriment. He growled and reached over to pull her astride him. She settled down comfortably, grinning at him slyly, hair hanging down in her face, looking anticipatory and flushed. He pulled her down so their bodies were flush, and crushed his lips to hers, shuddering as her small hands set to work on his own constricting clothes.

"You're dangerous," he groaned close by her ear as she ran her hands across the newly bared skin of his chest.

"You're a fighter pilot; you live for danger."

With an ambiguous smirk, he pulled her undershirt over her head and gently ran his hand across the sensitive flesh of her hips and waist before cupping her breasts, teasing her nipples with the pads of his thumbs, reveling in the sounds of her shaky breath, the light shiver of her skin.

He didn't need the Force to feel her disappointment when he pushed her off of him, though those feelings quickly reversed when he knelt on the ground beside her and slowly drew her jumpsuit down her legs, followed by her undergarment shorts. "I've wanted you since I saw you in that red dress…" he murmured, trailing a hand from her waist down to her knees and back up as he stood and pulled her naked body against him.

She whimpered at the friction of his half undone uniform to her sensitive flesh, and set to work ridding him of it at a whole new pace. "I'm not pretty enough in a flight suit?" she poked fun at him, and was surprised when he seized her wrists, halted her efforts, and stared seriously into her eyes.

"You're beautiful, Jaina, no matter what you're wearing… or aren't…" his eyes trailed languidly down her form and she felt the steady blush spreading. "But you intimidated me, when we first met…" she eyed in incredulously. "Here you were… this sixteen-year-old Jedi in _Rogue_ squadron who I was barely able to beat in simulation, who I knew would develop her own abilities well beyond mine soon enough…"

She opened her mouth to protest, but he placed a soft finger against her lips. "And then you were there on Hapes… hurting and angry, but so passionate… so adventurous…" a small smile came to him as he recalled their attempted tryst in the middle of the ball.

"So very nearly betrothed against my will…" she smirked.

"Yes, well," he stepped fully out of his uniform and drew her back down on the bed, her back pressed against his chest, his hands skimming across her body in tantalizing strokes, touching her everywhere but in those most eager and sensitive places… "I daresay Ta'a Chume has learnt her lesson about messing with you…"

"Or you."

"Or me," he conceded.

She moaned as a hand ghosted across her breast. "What about me?" she breathed. "Have I learned my lesson about messing with you…?"

He chuckled low in his throat and pressed her down flat on the bed, rising to his knees and kneeling between her legs, enjoying the sight of her lust-hazed eyes, the pink flush that encompassed her whole body. "It seems I have still to teach it to you." His mouth descended on her neck and worked its way down her body, his tongue ever-so-briefly darting out to taste her, to drag across her hardened nipples before he sucked lightly at them, making her writhe and squirm.

"Now who's the dangerous one?" she moaned as his mouth continued lower, trailing kisses down the center of her chest and stomach while his hands sought a new goal. "Jag," she breathed, tensing slightly as he teased her with a finger before sliding it deep inside her and simultaneously reaching his target with his mouth, sending her into hazy waves of pleasure as he tasted her and licked, sucked, nibbled at her…

And then she was crying out and shuddering against him and he moved quickly, ignoring her protesting and involuntary cry as his mouth and hands abandoned sensitive flesh… moments later, he was back at eye level with her, and he drew her legs around his waist as she slowly recovered…

She cried out anew when he slid deep inside her in one, swift motion, overwhelmed by new sensations against ultra-sensitized flesh. He kissed her fiercely and held still for a long moment, allowing her shuddering and pulsing body to relax around him before he began to slowly take her, withdrawing almost completely before sliding back, hissing at the tightness surrounding him, swallowing him…

His hand caressed the side of her face, brushing back loose locks as he drank in her sweaty, lustful appearance, as her light-brown eyes opened and seemed to see into his very soul as they locked gazes, as she urged him harder, faster…

When he resisted her, refused to give in to her demands, she smiled wickedly, and he found himself held back by an invisible barrier while she wriggled out from under him and pushed him around onto his back. Appreciative of the Force in a whole new way, he allowed her to straddle him, reaching up to skim his hands along her sides, ghosting over her hips, tickling across her ribcage, reaching around her back to pull her down to him as she slowly resumed his careful and steady pace, smiling seductively- and dangerously.

"You're teasing me," he murmured.

"I wouldn't dare," she whispered close beside his ear. "You outrank me."

"No one outranks a goddess."

She grinned. "Fair point; in fact, I daresay you're at my beck and call, _Colonel_ Fel."

"Ready to serve, goddess," he groaned as she dragged her fingernails across his chest. "The very least I can do is to… satisfy… your every whim…"

"My every desire?"

With a low growl, he surged his hips forward and reveled in her breathless gasp, in the way her eyelids fluttered. He pulled her body down so they were chest-to-chest and he retook control, holding her tight against him and thrusting up into her hard and fast until, with a groan and almost inaudible gasp of her name, he could hold back no longer. He stilled and released her, and she rocked back and forth slowly through his climax, a soft smile gracing her lips.

She rose up and off of him and settled down next to him, one leg draped around his and an arm thrown over his chest. "Thank you," she whispered. A brow quirked and he glanced down at her as he brought a hand up to stroke her hair.

"Thank you?" he teased.

"For reminding me that there's still some honest passion and tenderness to be found in this galaxy."

He tensed slightly and frowned, reaching his other arm around to cup her cheek. "You've been hurt, Jaina."

"You said you didn't want to ask." It hadn't even been a question.

He hesitated. "I'm sorry; I didn't know there was a connection."

After a moment, she propped herself on an elbow and regarded him carefully, fingers tracing random patterns against his chest. "I just learned a couple of hard lessons in the past two years." He nodded; who among them hadn't?

"I won't hurt you," he spoke softly. Her eyes flickered- sadly, he thought- and she settled back down, head resting against his shoulder, and sighed.

"I know."

He dislodged her briefly to reach down and pull a sheet up over their sated and sweaty bodies.

"Hold me."

He acquiesced, turning to his side to wrap his arms tight around her, hand still absently stroking her dark hair as he listened to her breathing grow steady and even, and she drifted into a peaceful slumber- peaceful at least from outward appearances.

"I won't hurt you," he repeated. And then, even more softly, "I think I'm falling in love with you."

She slept.

X-X-X-X

**A/N**: Someone asked me, after _Informal Apprenticeship_ was published, if I was going to do as hot of a scene for Jaina and Jag as chapter 4 was for Jaina and Kyp… so here it is. ;-) Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
